Un amour impossible
by Elmo13
Summary: Suite de "Un amour inavoué" Ron et Hermione se sont avoués leur amour mais tiendra-t-tl le coup face aux nouvelles intrigues de Malefoy ? Et pourquoi Harry est-il si attiré par sa nouvelle enseignante ?
1. Default Chapter

Vous vous dites sûrement, après un amour inavoué, un amour impossible ? C'est quoi le rapport ? mais moi, je trouvais ça mignon, surtout que j'exploite un nouveau personnage...

Un amour impossible

Prologue

Harry Potter marchait rapidement dans les couloirs de Poudlard, il était très en retard pour son cours. Espérant pénétrer dans la salle à l'insu de tout le monde, il fût cruellement déçu. Dumbledore en personne se trouvait dans la pièce, présentant le nouveau professeur.

- Suite à la maladie de votre dévouée professeure, Miss Taylor la remplacera, le temps de sa convalescence... bonjour Harry, je te prierais de t'asseoir.

Prit en flagrant délit, Harry s'assit au premier siège de libre, Ron et Hermione lui lancèrent un regard désolé avant de reprendre la contemplation de leurs mains liées. C'était le premier cours après le congé de Noël et il avait fallu qu'il arrive en retard. Après leur avoir remit le travail à exécuter, la remplaçante vint vers lui.

- Je suis désolée que nos relations doivent débuter ainsi Harry, Dumbledore m'a tant dit du bien de vous, mais vous devrez rester après les cours, ce retard est inacceptable.

Pour la première fois, Harry leva les yeux vers son professeure. Elle était jeune et très belle. Elle paraissait à peine plus âgée que lui, il était sûr que Poudlard n'avait jamais connu de professeur aussi jeune. Devant une telle apparition, devant cette beauté lumineuse, Harry ne sut quoi dire, sa voix était si belle, si claire. À cet instant, il sut qu'il était perdu, il en était amoureux.

À suivre...

Alors ? Comment vous trouvez mon idée ? J'espère que vous aimerez.

Elmo.


	2. Amoureux

Voici pour ceux qui s'en préoccupe :

Hermione Granger venaient de terminer son dernier cours de la journée, l'arythmancie (j'ai pas le livre pour vérifier comment ça s'écrit). Ce cours devenait de plus en plus corsé et elle avait quelques...distractions qui l'empêchait d'étudier autant qu'elle l'aurait voulu. Elle marchait dans un couloir désert quand un bras l'empoigna et l'obligea à pénétrer dans une salle de classe vide.

- Ron, arrête, je n'ai pas le temps maintenant, je dois étudier...

Ron Weasley fit taire sa petite amie en l'embrassant fougueusement. Hermione se laissa d'abord envahir par la chaleur et la douceur que lui procurait le jeune homme mais se rappela vite à l'ordre. Elle le repoussa.

- Non, cette fois, tu ne m'auras pas Ronald Weasley.

- Tu me manques Hermione, je viens de passer la dernière heure à me faire prédire ma mort par Trelawney, j'ai besoin de réconfort.

Il lui adressa un regard de « chat » battu (on se souvient du premier volet), ce regard qui la faisait fondre. Il se rapprocha lentement, enroula son bras autour de la taille d'Hermione et remonta sa main le long de son dos.

- Non, je dois réviser pour mes examens !

Indifférent aux protestations, qui se faisaient d'ailleurs de plus en plus faibles, Ron l'embrassa dans le cou.

« Mes examens...mes examens...Ron...mes examens...la main de Ron, les baisers de Ron...mes exa... oh et puis flûte, à quoi bon lutter ? »

Ron sentit qu'elle arrêtait de lutter, il lui offrit une dernière chance.

- Tu veux toujours réviser tes examens ?

- Quels examens ?

Hermione s'abandonna complètement et avec une joie évidente aux caresses de plus en plus douces et à la fois passionnées de son petit ami.

...

Harry **devait **trouver Ron, il devait lui parler d'Alexandra. Alexandra, quel nom parfait pour la perfection même. À la fin de l'entretient, il avait eu le courage de lui demander son nom car il fallait du courage. Le grand Harry Potter n'était pas grand chose face à ses propres sentiments. Bref, il devait trouver Ron, tel qu'Harry le connaissait, il devait être dans une classe déserte à faire des trucs pas nets avec Hermione. Habituellement, Harry les laissait en paix mais nécessité oblige. Il les retrouveraient vite avec son odorat canin. Humant l'air ambiant, le labrador trouva vite dans quelle direction aller pour retrouver ses amis. Il reprit sa forme devant la porte, ayant la certitude que personne ne le verrait. Il cogna à la porte.

- Ron, c'est Harry, je me fous de ce que tu fais là-dedans, soit tu sors, soit j'entre dans cinq... quatre...trois...

- Ça va, ça va...

Ron sortit en compagnie d'Hermione.

- Je vais vous laisser, je dois étudier pour mes examens. Salut Harry.

Hermione le salua et partit en souriant vers la tour. Harry les envia, ils étaient si heureux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry ?

- Je veux que tu m'aides à trouver des informations sur quelqu'un.

- Qui ?

- La nouvelle enseignante.

- Pourquoi ?

- ...sais pas...

- Harry, je reconnais ce regard, tu es **amoureux**.

- Moins fort. Écoute, elle a l'air tellement jeune, je veux savoir si...

- Si tu peux tenter ta chance ?

- Ron, arrête de te moquer.

- Désolé, depuis Cho, tu paraissais avoir oublié comment être amoureux.

- Allons-y.

...

Ils n'avaient rien trouvé, aucun dossier ne concernait le professeur dont Harry était tombé amoureux. Ron devait avoué qu'elle était jolie mais, bien sûr, il ne la trouvait plus belle qu'Hermione. Hermione, son soleil, il était tellement heureux qu'elle l'aime autant qu'il l'avait toujours aimé. Ron vivait la dernière semaine comme un rêve qui n'aurait pas disparu la nuit envolée, un rêve magique. Leur position d'Animagus leur rendait la vie facile, ils pouvaient facilement passer inaperçu aussi personne mis à part quelques Gryffondor ne savait qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Hermione lui avait expliqué que c'était elle qui avait rompu avec Krum dont elle n'avait d'ailleurs reçu aucune nouvelle. Elle lui avait assuré qu'elle ne l'aimait plus et elle lui avait même avoué qu'elle l'avait espionné sous sa forme de chat. Ron ne lui en voulait pas, ça avait si peu d'importance. Maintenant, aucun secret ne les séparait aussi l'informa-t-il sur la nouvelle situation de Harry. Hermione promit qu'elle tenterait de se renseigner.

...

Harry souffrait d'insomnies, il ne pouvait oublié le visage d'ange d'Alexandra. Pendant leur brève rencontre, il l'avait bien observée, elle avait quelques centimètres de moins que lui et des yeux dorés, impénétrables pourtant rempli d'une chaleur lumineuse. Ses cheveux noirs légèrement bouclés descendait jusqu'au milieu de son dos et Harry mourait d'envie le les toucher afin de dissiper l'aura d'irréalité qui les entourait.

Les jours qui suivirent, Harry devint l'élève le plus studieux de Poudlard, même plus studieux qu'Hermione qui était très occupée avec Ron. Alors qu'il était penché sur ses livres à la bibliothèque, une voix qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais entendre à nouveau l'interpella.

- Alors Potter, on étudie ? Aurais-tu attrapé le virus de Granger.

Ron et Hermione arrivèrent sur ces entrefaites. Ron et Malefoy se défièrent du regard. Ron mis son bras autour de la taille d'Hermione pour la protéger de ce fou dangereux qui avait failli la tuer détruisant ainsi leur projet de passer inaperçu.

- Alors, c'est officiel ? Weasley et Granger ? Je vais vomir. Je n'ai jamais vraiment cru que vous sortiriez ensemble. Tu déshonores les familles au sang pur en sortant avec cette sang-de-bourbe.

- Cette fois, tu vas payer Malefoy !

Ron voulu se jeter sur lui mais Harry s'interposa.

- Non Ron, c'est ce qu'il veut. Malefoy, pourquoi es-tu là ?

- Je tâches de remplir la promesse que je m'étais faîte en première année, je veux te faire expulser de Poudlard, te bannir de ce monde et crois-moi Potter, j'y arriverai.

Noire prédiction, jusqu'où irait-il ?

À suivre...

Si vous avez du mal à imaginer Alexandra, je me suis inspirée d'Arwen (Liv Taylor)

Elmo


	3. Le retour de Krum !

Voici la suite, désolé, elle est assez courte mais, étant capable de mettre une suite presque chaque jour, je suis déjà plus rapide que les normes.

Nos trois amis mangeait leur souper. Harry contemplait Alexandra Taylor quand Dumbledore prit la parole.

- Chers étudiants, face à des circonstance échappant à son contrôle, un nouvel élève se joindra à nous, en ce milieu d'année. La plupart d'entre vous le connaissez, il s'agit Victor Krum, venant de Drumstang. Il se joindra au Gryffondor.

Hermione cessa de manger et leva les yeux. Ron la serra tout à coup plus fort et chercha désespérément sa main sous la table.

- Ron, s'il vient par ici avec un grand sourire, c'est qu'il n'a pas reçu ma lettre, laisse-moi le temps de lui parler. Agit comme avant s-t-p.

Victor vint s'asseoir devant Hermione, Harry avait enfin cessé de dévorer Alexandra des yeux, il avait à présent saisi la délicate situation où se trouvait Hermione. Ron avait retiré son bras mais semblait peu enclin à lui lâcher la main, prétextant que « Krum » ne la voyait pas.

- Bonjour tout le monde.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici.

- Mon école n'est plus sûre pour moi, quelqu'un tente depuis plusieurs semaines de m'éliminer, probablement en vu de la prochaine coupe du monde de Quidditch. Il n'a pas su que j'avais été transféré.

- Tu...tu n'as pas reçu ma lettre ?

- Mon courrier est détruit depuis quelques temps, mes parents ont peur que l'une des lettres soit piégé.

Hermione regarda Harry, tous deux se souvenait des lettres piégés qu'ils avaient reçus en quatrième année, après le scandale de Rita Skeeter.

- Euh, Victor ?

- Oui ?

- Je pourrais te parler en privé ?

- Oui, avec plaisir.

Les deux s'éloignèrent.

- Non Ron, je reconnais ce regard, ne les suis pas.

Trop tard, comme Harry l'avait imaginé, Ron allait espionner leur discussion. Ce-dernier franchit la porte de la grande salle et, à l'abri des regards, se transforma en chat. Il n'eût aucune difficulté à les retrouver, ils marchaient en silence, côte à côte. Ron resta dans l'ombre et Hermione prit la parole.

- Je...je suis très contente que tu viennes étudier ici.

- Moi aussi, je suis content, tu m'as tellement manqué Hermione.

Sans prévenir, Victor s'approcha d'Hermione et l'embrassa. Incapable de rester inactif une seconde de plus, Ron sortit de l'ombre et gronda aussi fort qu'un chat peu le faire. Victor s'arrêta, Hermione n'eut pas besoin de regarder, elle savait que ce grognement venait d'un chat roux très en colère. Elle eu peur qu'il révèle leur secret mais il s'en alla, sans demander son reste. Victor s'approcha encore mais cette fois Hermione l'en empêcha.

- Je...bien des choses ont changées Victor, j'ai changée, la lettre que je t'ai envoyée t'annonçait notre rupture.

- Quoi mais...Hermione...

- Non, laisse-moi en paix.

Hermione laissa là son ex petit copain et partie vers la tour. Elle devait parler à Ron, elle lui en voulait de l'avoir suivi, pour qui se prenait-il ? Elle savait que sa réaction était exagérée, après tout, elle l'avait elle-même espionné maintes fois mais elle ne voulait pas se sentir coupable de ne pas avoir repoussé Victor assez vite. Elle pénétra dans sa chambre, comme prévu, il y était.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as prit, pourquoi nous avoir suivi ?

Devant tant d'agressivité, agressivité d'ailleurs non fondée, Ron s'énerva à son tour.

- J'ai bien fait, tu l'as embrassé.

- Il m'a embrassé et je l'aurais repoussé si tu n'étais pas intervenu mais non, môsieu est toujours sur mon dos, môsieu ne me fait pas confiance.

- D'accord, je n'aurais pas dû te suivre mais tu n'aurais pas dû l'embrasser. Je m'excuse.

- Moi, je refuse de m'excuser, je ne suis pas fautive.

- Parfait !

Ron la poussa dans le couloir et claqua la porte.

- Bonne nuit Hermione !

Folle de rage, Hermione regagna son dortoir. Les deux passèrent une très mauvaise nuit.

...

Ron lui faisait la tête depuis une semaine, désespérée, Hermione demanda conseil à Harry.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour qu'il accepte de me parler ?

- Il veut des excuses. Excuses qu'il t'as donné mais que tu as refusé de lui accorder. C'est plus ça que le geste même qu'il l'a mit en colère.

- Mais je ne suis pas fautive.

- Hermione, il le sait mais lui non plus ne l'était pas réellement. Tu l'as jadis espionné et il t'a pardonné sans rien demander, toi, par-contre, tu t'es mise en colère et refusé d'avouer tes propres tords.

Hermione pénétra dans la salle de classe et s'assit près de Ron. Elle souffrait de son absence mais dès qu'elle fut assise, il changea de siège. « Je vais devoir m'écraser » pensa-t-elle.

...

Victor ne comprenait pas pourquoi Hermione l'avait jeté. Elle ne sortait avec personne d'autre puisqu'elle était toujours seule ou avec ses amis. Par contre, Victor avait remarqué que le rouquin, Ron, le détestait ouvertement ce qui signifiait qu'il s'était peut-être passé quelque chose entre lui et Hermione. Oui, une petite amourette sans lendemain dont Hermione se sentait coupable, c'était sûrement ça. Se berçant d'illusions, Victor refusait de renoncer à la fille qu'il aimait.

Vos commentaires seront très appréciés au .

Elmo.


End file.
